


Brawl

by AlexisLuthor



Category: Smallville
Genre: Blood, Confessions, First Kiss, Fist Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisLuthor/pseuds/AlexisLuthor
Summary: Clark's had enough of Lex's schemes, and Lex has had enough of Clark's lies. Will this be the end of their friendship or just an opportunity for something new?





	Brawl

Lex was in his study, a fire roaring, providing the only light in the now dusk swept space. He had set his carefully planned scheme in motion, but in a single instant, in a solitary moment, that plan derailed spectacularly. Lex's eyes were glued to his laptop screen, watching Clark come to the rescue once again, only this time it would be on film, forever recorded as proof that he was more than he'd ever admit.

The lies, the half truths, the excuses lodged into Lex's chest...accumulating over time like a thousand splinters, stuck into his soul and tender to the touch. Clark was the first real friend that he'd ever had in his life. The realization that they were true friends sparked a hope in him that his father had long extinguished. But rather than grow together and nurture that friendship, Clark threw up more and more walls and Lex became more and more frustrated.

Their "friendship" was now nothing more than a frayed string, pulled taut and ready to snap. But with undeniable evidence that he'd been lying to him this whole time, Lex could turn the tables, could prove to Clark that he was worthy of knowing such things, that he would do anything to keep those secrets safe. 

But Luthor never got that proof. No, his steel gray eyes scanned the screen, he leaned forward in the leather chair and held his breath as Clark reached forward. He expected the lasers to simply bounce off Kent's flesh like a mirror, but instead, they seared through Clark's jacket and into his arm, which began to bleed. A roiling nausea threatened to crawl up Lex's throat as the blood seemed to drain from his face. 

He snapped the laptop shut violently and swallowed hard as he looked blindly around the dark room. Could have he been wrong about Clark? How was that possible? He had the Porsche from that day he hit Clark on the bridge. It sat in a well-secured room in the basement, the front of it looking as though it had slammed straight into a steel beam. There was a hand print indent in the roof that was peeled back from the body of the car like the lid of a sardine can. He knew with about 95% certainty that he had, in fact, hit Clark that day on the bridge going roughly 60 miles per hour. 

So what the fuck was this? Could Clark manipulate his powers? Did he suspect he was being watched and choose to 'turn off' his abilities? Would that even be possible?

Lex's mind raced with the very fervor that had catapulted him into his obsession with Clark in the first place. Did Kent not really have any powers at all? Then how would he have survived the bridge? 

Or were the powers in question...stripped away? 

It had to be one of those three options, nothing else made sense. Whatever the solution, Lex was suddenly glad that he hadn't directly put his life in danger in order to test Clark's powers...although he had been tempted more than once to simply roll the Lamborghini off a bridge on the way to Metropolis with Clark in the passenger seat. Somehow, though, Lex thought that his last shred of 'friendship' with Clark might not survive a blatant attempt to prove Clark's powers that might be construed as attempted murder. And if he was wrong, he'd kill them both. There was that.

His head was spinning. "That's impossible," he voiced aloud. 

"Disappointed?" 

Lex's gaze snapped up and landed on a blue plaid clad Clark striding towards the desk. Lex's heart racing, he stood and walked around the desk to meet him. 

"Clark...I heard what happened, is everyone alright?" Lex asked, feeling the attempt at feigning ignorance was weak, even by his own standards.

But he didn't get the chance to gauge Clark's reaction, because a rather large fist was barreling towards his face. Clark punched him and he fell to the ground with a thud. Stunned.

He looked up at the usually passive farm boy and asked, "what are you doing?" 

Clark leaned forward, grasped at him with those large hands, hauled him upwards, and answered, "what I should have done a long time ago. Chloe traced the video feed from Level 3. You were watching us the whole time."

Lex's mind was in a scramble, but all he could hobble together was another weak lie. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

In an instant, his study around him blurred as he was thrown like a rag doll onto the hard wood floor.

"She also pulled the security records from Belle Reeve," Clark continued, looming over him like an enraged angel. "You were there the day those psychos escaped." Lex propped himself up on his hands and knees, the shock of the information Clark was revealing as damning as the physical blows to his body. "What'd you promise them Lex? Enough serum to last them the rest of their lives?"

"You're being irrational," Lex's hand went out in a 'let's calm down' gesture.

"This whole thing was a set up. A test!" Clark yelled. 

The shroud of insincerity fell away from Lex as he realized that lies wouldn't get him out of this one.

"And to do it, you put Lana and my family in danger," Clark concluded.

"Clark..."

"No!" Kent cut him off with a sharp punch to his jaw. A searing pain now roared through his head and he was becoming angrier and angrier himself. 

"I thought we could start over Lex, but you're too obsessed with the past, with me."

Pulling together what remaining dignity he had, Lex pushed himself up off the floor and stood to face Clark. 

"But I'm different now, and I'm through playing playing games with you. You want to test me? You want to see what I'm rally made of? Do it yourself you coward," Clark finished, but Lex still wasn't moving to strike, so to motivate him, Clark reared back for another punch. This time, Lex blocked it and retuned a blow to Clark's mouth. 

As his fist connected with Clark's jaw he felt a surge of righteous satisfaction that left Lex thirsty for more. He watched with bated breath as Clark's face returned to his gaze and he saw that there was blood from the hit. Shock lit up his face for a second but he reigned it in and closed his gaping mouth.

It was as shattering a moment as it had been a moment ago when he watched Clark bleed on his laptop screen. 

Clark reached up and wiped the blood away with the back of his hand, barely concealing a shit eating grin.

"Satisfied?" he asked. 

"No," Lex snarled. The shock had worn away and was replaced with fury. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being duped in some shape or form. Clark's words from just a moment ago reverberated loudly, bouncing around his skull, "I'm different now." Something HAD happened. He did have powers at one point. He was lying to Lex.

Although Clark was larger than Lex, beneath all those pastel cashmere sweaters and wine red button downs, Lex was all lithe muscle. He had years of fencing practice and had to defend himself against a number of attackers in the past. He was faster and more skilled than Clark, which is why Kent didn't even see the second punch coming. 

Luthor's fist connected with Clark's cheekbone and it sent him tumbling to the ground. He was fast to recover though, faster than Lex had anticipated, and in a single breath, Clark had launched himself at Lex's torso and brought the billionaire to the ground. 

Clark was straddling Lex, fist raised for another blow, but Lex dodged it and flipped them. He managed to get a strike in to Clark's face and marveled at the ruby red splatter that painted Clark's face and his own fist. The satisfaction was short lived though, as Clark punched upward and met his nose. Blood was streaming down Lex's face now, dripping down his cupid bow lips, into his mouth and running off his chin. He savored the familiar copper taste and reached for Clark's wrists, pinning them above his head as he maneuvered his body to drape over Clark's. He grinned, a wide, gleaming, bloody grin of madness and fury and satisfaction and lust. 

Their eyes were caught in a duel that neither wanted to blink out of, Clark desperately trying to read Lex's expression, but failing. 

After a moment of silence, Lex still pinning Clark to the ground, he broke the stalemate. 

"I went too far Clark, I did, and I know it," Lex seethed and laughed at the same time. "Every time you lied to me it broke my heart a little more, and more, until it was so cracked that I was willing to do anything to be let into your world." 

The anger began to drain out of Clark's face and he stopped squirming beneath Lex.

Lex could feel Clark's racing heartbeat beneath his vice grip. Maybe it was anger, or adrenaline, or something else entirely. 

Luthor looked down at his handiwork, seeing the beginnings of purple peony bruises bloom and all he could think was how fucking gorgeous Clark Kent was. How entirely intoxicating it was to see him so incensed, so violent, so bloody. 

Before his brain could protest, (maybe he'd had one too many hits to the head) Lex was leaning close, the pink of his tongue extended, and swiping his tongue up Clark's chin, licking up the blood, and reveling in the taste, his eyes closing in something like holy ecstasy. 

Clark's eyes went saucer wide and a sharp sear of arousal flashed through him and settled in his groin. 

The taste of Clark's blood wasn't enough, he wanted more, so Lex tilted his head and kissed Clark, sucking brutally on the corner of the plump mouth that was split open. 

At first, Clark's brain went entirely offline, and then it snapped back to life so violently it was as if he had been struck by lightning. Never in his life had he felt a rush like this...not when he used super speed, not when he saved lives, not when he developed new powers. No, this was new. New and terrifying, like jumping off a cliff with no superpowers. This was thrill and lust and love and frustration and betrayal and the stuff of legends...this was why Clark had always felt that tugging pull, that string of fate that connected Lex to him. This is why their lives, no matter how distant or broken always led back to one another. 

And as Lex sucked the blood from the cut in his lip and ground his erection into Clark's hip, something clicked into place. 

Clark's head strained upward as he returned the kiss. The kiss that blew Lana's and Jesse's and Chloe's kisses out of the fucking water. It was all teeth and tongue and desperation that was simultaneously skilled and reckless. And just as Clark felt like he was getting into the groove of proving his own skill, pain smacked into him as Lex bit into the already split lip. He yelped and pulled back, breathless. His wide green eyes, swallowed whole by black pupils, gaped up at Lex. "Hurting me turns you on," he asked, but it wasn't really a question.

"It feels like you're finally on my level," Lex answered with hooded eyes, blood smeared all over his face. "Like you're attainable, touchable, hurt-able...fragile like me." 

"You're hardly fragile Lex," Clark answered. 

"Only when it comes to you," he answered way too honestly, and it made Clark's chest hurt.

It was his turn to offer up something raw, something too honest. Usually, because his first priority was protecting his secret, Clark could never be too open, he could never admit to the things that lived deepest inside of him. But he had no secret left to protect. No more walls to throw up in front of Lex. Nothing to lose himself. So he said it...

"I want you Lex."

This was too good to be true, Lex thought. Maybe with that last blow he'd actually been struck unconscious. Yeah, that had to be reality. Because this couldn't be. Clark's hard cock digging into his hip, his wide eyes open and honest, his lips forming the words that Lex would have traded his entire fortune to hear. He had to make sure this was real. 

"Do you?" Lex shifted, bringing his hard clothed cock to rub against Clark's own denim erection. The breath rushed out of Kent's lungs. He was grateful that he wasn't currently in possession of his powers. He liked tussling with Lex, feeling the pain, being able to administer pain without worrying that he'd leave Lex in a garbled heap of bones and blood. He could feel more than he had ever felt in his life and his cock was no exception. 

"What exactly is it you want Clark? Specifically?" 

Just thinking the words he was going to say made Clark groan. Lex's hands were still wrapped around his wrists, his weight solid on top of him, the hits coalescing into a symphony of throbbing that matched his erection. There was something about Lex that just...consumed him, and he wanted to be consumed. 

"I want you inside of me," Clark whispered, the look on his face so raw that Lex could have come in his pants just from that. It was a struggle to remember how to breathe. 

All hopes of rationality went up in flames as Clark studied his reaction. 

"Fuck me Lex. Hurt me. Soothe the hurt."


End file.
